Stragate Universe continues
by Samriel
Summary: Destiny crossed the inter galactic void. The crew is awaking. Eli cannot be found and earth remans silent. please review : I'm french so, perhaps some things are not correct. I appologize in advance. Dunno why, the third chapter doesn't want to go online...
1. Chapter 1

STARGATE UNIVERSE

SEASON III

Introduction

Tracked by a drone armada, Rush, Colonel Young and Eli decide to jump in FTL through inter-galacti void early. The void is so vast that in order to survive, Destiny's crew must be put in stasis. Yet they're facing a great issue. There are enough pod for all of them but one is malfunctioning. Eli proposes to sacrifice himself as he's the most qualified. He have got two weeks before the life supports shutdown to perform the pod repairs and survive throughout the FTL jump.

Chapter I: Hope

It's dark. The air is dry. Not even a tiny particule of dust is hovering. In the pod lights come up. Tamara open her eyes. They are tired due to stasis. She's dazzled. She perceives a shadow then a shape. She sees Young smiling at her:

"-Are you OK Tamara?

-Yes, I think. I feel so tired she said. She scraps her tongue.

-That's normal too. Drink some fluids it will pass quickly.

-Have we made it?

-Yes we did. We made it through the inter-galactic void. We're approaching a star for a pit stop as we speak." Releaved, Tamara walks out the stasis pod. She stumbles a bit. Her legs are shaky. Volker hands her a cup of water. She drinks some. She snaps out of it. She can't stand looking Young face to face:

"-Is Ely...Is he...

"-We don't know. There no sign of him, not a note. We have only searched a part of the ship beacause our batteries are almost empty. The ship won't let us turn life support on everywhere. We will be able to do so in five hours, as soon as Destiny refuelled itself.

-I see. I'll help you to wake up the rest of the crew.

-Of course TJ.

-Thank you Colonel.

-Well, I leave you to it. I've got issues to deal with. I need to ask rush about our situation. Radio me if you need anything."

TJ, Volker and the others agreed by a head sign. Young arrives on the observation deck. Young approaches. Rush hears him and make him a place to sit. The two men are now sitting together. Young starts:

"-Have you got an update about the search?

-I couldn't find him. After a pause he continues. I activated life sensors throughout the ship, checked every energy levels and consuption. I found nothing that allow to believe that Ely is in a statsis pod aboard the ship. But, I'm happy that we managed to survive. Surprised too. Destiny is a hell of a ship.

-Yeah, a bloddy ship. We search the ship and we will find him.

-Allow me to doubt that Colonel Young but Even I cannot see how he could have repaired the pod. In so little time without the replacement components.

-Be optimist Rush.

-You know I'm not that kind. I prefer to face reality. Anyway we'll see.

-Did any drone showed up?

-Still nothing. It's been several hours since we jumped out of F.T.L. I think they'd have dopped out on us already if they had followed us. It seems like we managed to lose them after all.

-Any damage to report while we were asleep?

-Two propulsion cells went down along the jump. Fortunately, the ship was able to compensate the required energy levels for us to survive. It is close, we only have 6 hours of life support left but we'll make it. I already sent a robot to fix the damaged cells on the hull.

-How long will it take?

-It will be done an hour before the ship dives into the stars corona. And of course we have enough power left to survive the process.

-Alright. Very good. Is there anything else important you'd like to bring to my attention Rush?

-Many Colonel, but our situation haven't changed much since we left the previous galaxy."

-Okay then."

The clock is ticking. Everyone is now out of stasis. The crew is fine. There are only few minutes left before the dive inside the corona begins. Some people are on the observation deck. They contemplate, silently. It is a star much like our sun. Yellow. Some think it's very little compared to the blue giant previously encountered. Others like to remind earth. A familiar sun takes comfort. They are smiling. Clohe thoughts go to Eli. "He would love this sight. Where are you Eli?"

Scott is next to her and share the same thought. Young is behind them. He is happy that the crew survived but worried about their future, Ely. We could read his eyes and find sadness, fear. Without news from earth during their sleep, he fears the worse. Young radio's come up. It is Rush:

"-Colonel do you read?

-Yes rush. Go ahead.

-We are about to dive into the star.

-I can see that Rush.

-Yes but you should know that it might get a bit bumpy.

-Thank you rush.

-Rush out..."

The ship crumbles. The pannels under the ship open up. The energy intake manifolds slide out and start refueling the Destiny. The process is quick. About a minute. The ship emmerges. The urrent ourse will lead Destiny away from the star. For now Ddestiny is flying over the incandecent thousand degrees plasma. Young is radioed again:

"-Our energy reserves are replenished and at maximum of destiny's capability. All systems are online.

-Good. I send teams to search the entire ship immediatly. I'm going to the communication room to try to establish contact with earth with the stones". Young turn to scott and Greer:

"-I want to teams asap to search the ship for Eli.

-Yes colonel" they said as one.

Young arrives in the communication room. Volker is already here. The equipment is ready. Young takes a stone in his hand. He puts it ont the device, turns it on. He closes his eyes. Nothing. He tries again. Still nothing.

"We'll try again later, meanwhile I want two men in this room in case earth contacts us. I want to be informed right away of any connexion. Also, The man awaiting contact must be restrained. We don't know if the blue aliens can use the stone. That would be all."

In the machinerie room:

Time remaining before life support shuts down 1 day and 8 hours.

Eli nervously hit keystrokes on his console in the machinery room."Failed again" he thinks. "One more time". Desperation is written all over his face. He sits on the ground and lies here couple minutes. He pulls away his sweat shirt and check the time. "Damn it. 32:00:3-2-1. bibip. Damn it..." He ran out of ideas a day ago. It was his last hope. He tried everything he could think of. For each scenario a piece, a tool is missing. He cannot make up the news parts nor fix the damaged ones. He can't get some new neither. "Only a miracle could save me" he thought. Nothing happens so he decides to take a nap. Well, let's call it a rest. He hasn't been sleeping for too much time. Perhaps his ideas will get cleared after. He wakes up, watch his clock. He slept almost 17 hours. 15:33:21-20-19.

"-Let's take a breakfast." He said to no one. He is walking to the dining quarter. He arrives couples of minutes later. He pick up the few goods that's left for breakfast. He is hungry. The hell, he takes everything left to make a great breakfast. His last breakfast... He tries to appreciate each piece but it's nothing like a bowl of golden graams. Everything is blend, not tasty at all. Ouch, he feels a pain in his tooth. He manages to get the thing out. A seed. "It's not my day" he sadly said. His breakfast done, he goes for the observation deck. This place has space and he kinda likes it. He stays there for some time. Since he woke up and watched the clock, he doesn't want to take a look again. It's too frightening. After a while he decides to walk a bit. To wander in the ship corridors. He feels thristy and goes get a drink. He decides then to go the machinery room. He arrives. Strangly he thinks of his mother telling him to clean up his messy desk:

"Eli, it's not sane to live in such mess and dirt. Make me the pleasure to lean things up in your room would you?"

He would usually try to negociate and get his way out of cleaning but this time his mom isn't there to argue him. He start cleaning. Putting dirt to waste. When he's finished he look around him and feel a bit hungry. Anyway, there's nothing left to eat. He still doesn't want to look at his watch.

That's when the ship dropped ou of FTL. He stands up and watch the console. The gatebridge! There is an incoming wormhole. But who? Or what? He tries to be optimistic. But what if the drones found out destiny's address?

On the GateBridge:

Last chevron activates, the vortex connects. The room is enlighted . People are coming in. They are few but the kino angle makes it impossible to see who it is. It's too bright. He starts recording the kino feed. Eli looking at the kino feed from his console feels a cold on the back of his neck. He take a look at his watch. 4 minutes left... If it's a threat he won't have time to come up with a plan. He should have prepared for it he thought. He remind that scott left some firearms, just in case in the gatebridge. In the gatebridge...

Young is on the bridge. Everyone is looking at some screen or monitor. Rush is giving directions but is very busy and so a bit harch and edgy. Rush took control and is flying the ship in manual. There are several stargates that would be in range after a 3 hours jump. Young radio comes up.

"-Colonel young this is scott. We checked everywhere there's no trace of Eli.

-Re check one more time please. He must have left a clue to where he went.

Rush comes in the conversation:

-Colonel, I know it might be innapropriate but perhaps Eli commited suicide. He may have ejected himself into space so we won't have to find his body after 3 years of decomposition.

-Rush please... He he's done so, he'd have left a message for us to find. Scott, please check again and ome back to me.

-Yes sir, I'm already on it.

-Greer, did you copy?

-Yes sir.

-Young out."

Riley sitting in front of a monitor annonces:

"-I think I found something.

-What is it. said Rush.

-Yea what is it? Asked Young.

-I'm not sure. It looks like someone recorded a message with a kino. While we were in .

-When was that? Asked young.

-hum, few minutes before life support failed said Riley.

-You see colonel, Eli left us a message...

-I haven't seen it earlier but it coincide with a gate dial. Someone dialed in Destiny!

-Are you sure? asked Young. Who was it, what happended? I wanno know.

-There's a problem with the kino feed. It's corrupted. I cannot tell what was recorded.

-All right. Can you tell us were do they come from. Was it earth?

-No sir. We don't keep log of incoming wormholes.

-It looks like no one but the crew is aboard the ship. Did they dialed out?

-Yes. I have a gate address.

-Good. Now try to get to decypher something out of the kino feeds. Aliens could perhaps have set a trap on the destiny. A bomb of some kind.

-Now colonel, for once it's me telling you that you should be optimistic. If there was a bomb I think it would have blowned a long time ago.

-You probably right Rush.

-Sir said Riley. I've been able to clear few seconds of the kino feeds. It looks like humans dialed in but there is no way of telling who they are. We just can't see.

-Do you think it's the lucian allliance? Asked Volker.

-Perhaps. The thruth is we don't know, for now and we have no way to know until Riley fixes the kino record. Young grabs his radio:

"-Scott. Greer. Do you copy?

-Yes Colonel

-Affirmative Colonel.

-Fall back to the bridge immediatly. We just learned that someone boarded the ship while we were in FTL.

-Are you sure sir? Asked scott.

-Yes, it seems that Eli recorder an incoming vortex with a kino. But the video is corrupted. We should know more about what happened when you arrive.

-Right away sir.

-Copy that. Greer out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Homecoming**

"-Colonel Young, I came as fast as I could. What about the dial that occurred while we were in statis. Have you learned something?

-Yes Scott. And it is good news it seems.

-Did earth sent some people on the ship?

-Not that good though.

-Oh. What is it then?

-Look for yourself."

Clohe pressed few buttons. The record begins.

"-Fast forward it a bit please. Yeah, that's it.

Eli is closing in on the gatebridge. He can hear people talk. That's a good sign. No doubt they are humans.

"-Hello, Hello. After few whispers someone shouts again. Is there anyone? We are destiny's crew offspring.

Releaved, Eli answers:

-Yes there is! I am here.

-Oh! Eli. It is good to see you. Where is everyone?

-It's a long story Samara. But we have no time. The sip is about to shutdown the life support.

-but wh...

-No time to explain. It's a matter of seconds now. We have to leave. Fast! Dial the gate while I upload the kino footage to a console.

-Okay Eli."

Eli is uploading the video to the database hoping someone will find the video. It's done. The vortex soon establishes.

Everyone gather and go through the gate.

On Destiny's bridge, Scott is happy.

"-Yes! He made it out the destiny. He might still be alive!

-I knew he wasn't dead said Clohe.

-Yes but now, how will he be able do get back aboard the destiny. We're too far away now. Sais Youg.

Clohe turns toward Rush

-I'm sure you can think of something.

-Perhaps. But it doesnt matter. Only Eli can find his way back on the destiny. Plus, I want to remind you that where he is, it's full of drones. There are very little chances that he survived that much time in such hostile environment.

-Rush, leave hope to us said Young.

-Of course.

-Still it is good news right? Asked Scott.

-Yes, we've been able to clear Destiny for hostile hitchikers. They all left, with Eli. Unfortunately, Eli hadn't time to tell us where he went. So Rush is right. He'll have to come back on Destiny without our help.

-°Yes, I'm right. We cannont dial out to the other galaxy. The drone might pick up the subspace burst produced by an establishing wormhole on their end and trace is back to the Destiny. We have to lay low."

Youing looks at Clohe. Scott too. She doesn't look very enthousiastic.

"-Don't worry Clohe. I'm sure Eli's fine. We just have to wait. It must be a matter of time.

-I hope you're right Colonel."

Rush. Camila, I must talk to you about a new strategy of survival. I don't wanna us to make the same mistakes twice. We cannot afford to encounter new threats. Not yet. We must be very carefull about the decisions we make. About the way we fly Destiny. Meet me in my quarters in ten hours."

"-In ten hours. Said Rush.

-Sure, answered Camila."

Meanwhile, everyone is putting on things. Seeds are planted. Fluids are brewed. Food is coocked. Meals are swallowed. Quarters are clean. People have showered. It's amazing to see how quick everyone back to their self. Minds are cooling down. There is no immediate threat nor danger. Life isn't so bad after all.

In Young's quarters, Camila is waiting Rush with Colonel young. He is late. He comes in finally.

"-Sorry, I had to finish calculation prior to come to this meeting.

-Thank you rush. Now that everyone's here. I'd like to submit you my modifications. First. We stop jumping out of FTL. We do so only when the ship wants us to. Each time we influenced Destiny's course we found trouble.

-Colonel! interrupted Rush.

-Let me finish Rush. I was saying. We don't influence Destiny's course. We go pickup some goods when we run out food or water. No touristic excursions. That's it.

-Colonel, do you realise what you're asking.

-Yes Rush I do. But my job is to garanty the safety of this crew. And I won't allow to put the crew in deliberate danger anymore. We tried this before and have seen the result. We've done more damage to the ship in two years than it did itself in millenia.

-But we have to explore.

-No we don't. As you told me, the goal of destiny is to unravel the mistery about that cosmologic signal.

-The cosmic microwave background radiation yes.

-Whatever. We will do just that and be safe as much as possible. The matter of going back home is out our hands. You told me there were no Icarus planets in the ship's database. So there's no need of exploring. I want you to focus on everything you want that do not involve dropping out of FTL. Is that clear Rush?

-Colonel..

-Is that clear?

-Yes. I think.

-Alright then. Camila, do you agree?

-Not entirely. People need to go out sometimes. We already put too much pressure on them.

-I know. But we have no choice for now. Prior to authorize vacation time I want the ship shields defenses and weaons repeared at full capability. We need to be ready in case of trouble. And I mean fully prepared.

-I guess that is okay. At that moment, the ship drops out of FTL. Young grabs his radio.

-Scott, what's happening?

-It looks like we have an incoming wormhole Sir. Someone is dialing Destiny's address.

-Gosh I hope it's a good sign.

-Me too Sir. I already sent a team to the gate.

-I'm on my way. Young out.

On the gatebridge, young arrives. Scott, Greer are armed and ready. Riley is at the console. The vortex connects. Riley rises the shield:

"-We have incoming radio transmission.

-patch me through.

-Hi guys!

-Eli?

-Yes, that's me!

-What happended are you okay?

-Would you mind lowering the shield. I could come through and explain it all to you. By the way, I'm not alone.

-Is he friendly?

-Yes she is.

-Of course Eli. Riley, lower the shield.

Eli comes through the gate. He harbors a news T-Shirt. He is thinner.

-Well you look good Eli. Welcome back aboard. A moment after a girl comes out the vortex.

-Hehe, yes I guess you noticed. Thank you. It's good to be back and see that you made it through the void. Let me present you the person that made my visit to you possible. Colonel, this is Samara.

-Nice to meet you Samra.

-Nice to meet you too Everett. I'm honored to meet you in person. I'm sorry. I've read so much about you that you look familiar. You d'ont mind I call you Everett?

-No. It's okay. Eli, Samara. Come this way! I think there are people that would like to see you.

Clohe ran into the gatebridge:

-Eliiiii!I can't believe it. You're alive. And this purple color suits you!

-Thank you Clohe. It's good to see you too.

-Aahhh, and that's Samara! How are you Samara?

-I'm great thank you clohe. And you?

-Yeah, I'm good. Tank you. Why did you came aboard the Destiny?

-Well, She's my...

-Girlfriend? Asked clohe while smilling.

-Wife, actually.

-Oh, it's wonderfull. You must tell me. Please tell me!

-Later if you don't mind. I've got important matters to discuss with Camila, the Colonel and Rush.

-Oh, of crouse Eli. Sure.

-Colonel, could you call Rush, and Camila please?

-Sure Eli. What is it about.

-I'll tell you in private. Clohe, could you please take care of Samara while I finish this?

-Of course Ely. Come Samara, we'll catch up. You must tell me everything! The two of them go happily and chatting like crazy, laughing etc.. Girls...

Rush, Camila Young and Eli are all gathered. Eli annouces the good news:

-We found a way to get ridd of the drones! And we did!

-That sounds great Eli said Camila.

-Indeed! Said Colonel.

-How did you do that Eli asked Rush?

-It all started because I couldn't fix the pod. Samara and some friends boarded the destiny. We haven't much time so we had to left the ship fast. We wandered for days on a planet. Eventually we encountered drones. We were able to get ridd of them. For months we hide. Then I came up with an idea to get ridd of them. Well, it wasn't easy but I found a way to upload a sort of virus into their subspace communications. You remember we managed to change their program for few minutes when they attacked us.

-Yes, said Rush.

-Well I did almost the same thing but at a higher sphere. I used a drone to upload the virus. But this time I made sure the signal went through vast distances, galaxy wide, so that all the drone at the same time go dark, for good. The tricky part was to corrupt a mothership in the way so that the virus could access higher functions but we made it! The virus made them commit suicide. Every drone of the galaxy crashed in a star.

-Great! I can see how you managed to survive then said Young.

-Yeah, I had good moments while you were all sleeping! I got married with Samara.

-Congratulations Eli said Camila.

-My best wishes said young.

-Wonderful sarcasticly said Rush.

-What Rush? It's great!

-Eli, I wonder. How did you managed to dial Destiny from another galaxy? It requires large amount of energy. Even more than that. Could you enlight us?

-I've been able over time to savage parts from many dormant drones. Hundreds of them actually. With these I was able to create enough power to dial destiny. That's why I could'nt dial in as soon as Destiny jumped out of FTL. But it's not all...

-You got better news? asked Camila.

-Sort of. I also programmed the virus to steal hyperdrive scheme designs. I also used the drone subspace network to locate our offspring ship in the void. We've been able to establish contact with them and transfert them the technology. With the update made on their propulsions, they should arrive on destination centuries in advance on the schedule. In fact, they will finish their journey in a week!

-That's fantastic Eli. You managed to save not only yourself but our legacy as well. I'm very proud of you Eli.

-Thank you colonel. But I wouldn't have been able to do so without Samara. She helped me a lot and gave me great support.

-Is that all? Asked Rush?

-Yeah laughed Eli. Isn't it enough for you?

-Yeah yeah. It doesn't change our situation so if you excuse me, I've got some matters that require my attention.

-He hasn't changed a bit.

-Unlike you, we slept for three years argued Camila.

-That's right. I forgot about that. For you nothing happened during those three years. But Rush is missing the point here. I came to tell you that if you want, you can come back with us.

-Pardon? Said Camila.

-Yes, come with us. There's a way out of Destiny. We could all live with the others and help rebuild their society. Our society! Now there are no drones we could be safe and happy there.

-That matter will require further discussions. We have to think about it Eli. Though I'm sure everyone would agree with you I prefer not to rush and make the wrong decision.

-I don't see what's wrong about that. That creepy ship is like hell.

-Yes but understand Eli, I don't wan't to make a mistake. Not this time. Plus, Destiny could be the only way for us to go back on earth.

-Sure, anyway there's time. I'll go back there in a week.

-How do you wanna do that? Dial another galaxy requires a tremendous amount of power.

-It does but we can dial inside a star.

-Remember what happened last time? Rush was the only survivor. And, we disrupted the course of time.

-I know, but I had plenty of time to tihnk about it. We just have to find the appropriate star. Last time we were in a hurry. This time we can pick the good one up. We've got to find a star with low flare activity, hence, low amount of sunspots. The best would be none of course. This way we can make sure that the vortex won't intersect with a solar flare. We don't need much more energy than Destinys capabilities. It won't be as dangerous as dialing earth trust me.

-Does that mean we could also dial earth?

-I'm afraid it's too dangerous. The impredictible thing about dialing earth is precisly the solar flares in-between. Across two galaxies the chances are great. But to make it to the earth, we got to be very, very lucky. We're talking of a chance in a billion'th. Each galaxy conceals trillions of stars. Over millions, even billions galaxy it would be suicidal. The vortex will surely pass close to billions of stars, perhaps more. Let's say that 10% of stars have an active CME or solar flare. Chances are very slim.

-I'll have rush work with you on that.

-I understand Sir. Sure.

-Well, after all these good news, I think we all need some time to process. Camila, I let you tink about that. I also leave you the responsiility to annonces that we could go off Destiny to people. But please, wait a bit. Don't rush.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Revelation

It's been a week since Eli made it back with Samara on the Destiny. The possibility for the crew to have a normal life off Destiny is in every minds. Most of people want that. Still, Young haven't decided yet. Rush is pissed. He don't want to leave Destiny. He believes in Destiny's mission more than anyone on board.

It's morning. On the table, Eli, Samara, Clohe and Scott are taking their breakfast. Clohe is fascinated by the alchemy between Eli and Samara. It's like they were made for each other. Eli has changed. Being skinnier fits him greatly. No wonder why Samara loves him. Smart nice and cute. Irresistible combo.

-So! You told us how you got the drones dark. Tell us about your life. Three years, many things must have happened!

-Ah Clohe. Always curious huh. Sure, I'll tell you. Where to begin. Okay. Soon after we got off Destiny, we settled in. We built a new camp with the others. Of course the drones came by to investigate. But we fooled them. I managed to go on another planet. I was able to program an auto dial of the gate. It's purpose was to dial out to another planet. I recalled a gate address at the other edge of the galaxy. I came back at the camps. The drones showed again. And I guess they detected the other vortex because they left quite quickly. That must have worked because drones didn't came back after that. We didn't knew at that moment if this situation would last. We couldn't use the gate. I'm not handy for building home matters. Samara laughs. That's were Samara was of great help. We eventually got closer. Before my place was done building we were...you know, more than friends. Eli turns to Samara and smiles at ther. So we moved in together. After that, all I can remember is crops crops and more crops. I was happy at the time. But I always had a thought for you guys. With Samara, we liked to watch the stars at night.

-Yes. I was looking up thinking about our people in the great ships. You were thinking about Destiny's crew and Earth. Each one of us had his own loved ones.

-Exactly. We were hoping for the best. Life was nice but not paradise. We had to get our food by ourselves. It was hard. I was teaching. I thought that it was the best way to ensure perenity for our way of living. Knowledge is the key. That brings us to The idea.

-You mean, kill all drones? Asked Scott.

-Yes. And believe me the idea isn't mine.

-Was it you Samara? Turned Clohe.

-No it wasn't me. But I could have hun'

-No doubt! Here's how it went. I was teachning a group of kids. 8 to 11 years old. Suprisingly, the youngest one had it. I was lecturing about biology. We were talking about reproduction. And trust me I wasn't confortable with that. Anyway. I was talking about what a father and a mother do and one of the kids, his name is Brennen. Brennen came up with a brilliant idea. He asked "couldn't we infect all of them at once pal?" and I said, yes, I guess we can. The idea was so overwhelming that it was hard to think about something else till the end of the lecture. One finished, I had time to think of a plan.

-Oh yeah. Tell us how you did that Eli. Scott was impatient to know more.

-I thought I could upload a new virus to the drones. One that could go to the mothership and spread!

-But, you had no drones around!

-Indeed Scott. That's the dangerous part. I had to dial out to the planet we went together. You and greer saved us there. I remembered there was some dead drones. I had to retrieve my kino diversion first to tick them again. I had to be sure because I guess the trick wouldn't work many times. Samara and two others insited to asist me to retrieve dead drones. Suprisingly we made it. No drone showed up. I guess we were fast enough to leave the place before they reached us. We came back. After a week I had the virus ready. With samara, we were watching at the stars as usual. She asked me:

-Do you think the drones killed our people Eli?

-Exactly Samara! What a brain you have!

-Hahaha.

-That's when I realised I could perhaps do something for them. I decided not to upload the killer virus. My plan has changed. I wanted to make them harmless for good. Then, find Samara's people ships. We know that drones use hyperdrive and perhaps, it could be used for Samara's people. I rewrote the virus so it establishes contact through subspace with the ships. Then the mothership would disable itself, allowing the crews to salvage the hyperdrive engines. The virus was also a mean to bring power sources to our camps. I designed the virus so that hundreds of drones drop in and disable themselves. We could then extract their power sources and subspace communications antennas and parts. For the remaining drones, the virus ordred them to crash on nearby stars. The rest, you know.

-My gosh Eli. I'm speachless said Clohe.

-Yea, me too Eli. You've done a hell of a good job Scott said.

-Thank you guys, really.

-No, thank you Eli. For everything man.

-Hahaha, if greer was here, he'd say I manned up more than he'd expect. Hahahaha.

Scott Radio comes up:

-"Scott, this is young do you copy.

-Yes Sir.

-Is Eli and Samara are with you?

-Yes Sir, they are here both.

-Could you please ask them to meet me on the bridge? I've got news for them.

-Tell the Colonel we are on our way.

-Okay. Sir, they are coming.

-Thank you Scott. Young out.

-Well guys, we are expected by the colonel. If you ecuse us.

-Sure, don't make him wait!"

Eli and Samara arrives on the bridge. Rush, and all the science guys are here. The Colonel speaks:

-Great to see you Eli, Samara.

-Great to see you too Colonel.

-I bring you here because we've been able to contact the Golora and the Falkrys through subspace. They want to talk to you Eli.

-Okay, sure.

-Eli speaking?

-Good day Eli. It's Amiral Demsey. We call you because we want to thank you. We arrived at destination and wished to thank you personally. Of course we'd appreciate if we could see you in person but I'm aware of your condition.

-Oh Admiral. Thank you.

-Now, I asked Colonel Young if Destinys crew wish to join us on our new planet. I anderstand he cannot make a decision right now but we would be honored to have you and Samara with us.

-Oh. Well, I'd be honored too. But it's not possible at the moment. I'm barely reconnecting with everyone on board. I need more time. Eli turns towards to the Colonel. Plus, I haven't got the permission to dial out yet.

-I'm sure it won't be long before Colonel Young let you proceed. Anyway. We keep in touch.

-Sure Adminral.

-Goodbye Eli.

The transmission over, Eli turns toward Rush.

-Have you checked my calcutations yet?

-As a matter of fact I did. I must say, your idea isn't knew. But it's remarquable. I ran a search into the ships database and I found a red dwarf that provide the best chances for this to work safely. It's at its minimum solar cycle and therefore shouldn't be the theater of any solar flare or CME.

-Great Rush. Thank you.

-Don't thank me too fast. The ship predicts that the minimum cycle is ending. We've got four, maye five days before the activity builds up again.

-No problem then.

-I'm afraid time plays against us as now we are 3 days of FTL away form the dwarf. We must act quick if we don't want to put you in danger.

-Colonel?

-I talked with Camila. Others can join you too. We don't see any problem even if it goes against our new strategy. But Eli. Have you thought about this? I mean, getting off Destiny means you'll never come back to earth. One day Destiny will be out of range. We also need you Eli. You are a key element of this crew. Or survival already depended on you. Please stay with us.

-The only thing that could make me stay here is indeed the possibility of going home, on earth and see my mom. But since the stones are not working anymore, perhaps earth has been destroyed. As I see this, the best thing to do is abandon the ship and take our chance with the people form Novus.

-If that's what you want. Brody, ask Clohe to plot a course to this dwarf.

-Right away Sir.

-Thank you. Young turns to Eli and Samara. Meanwhile, I suggest you double check your calculations. I wouldn't want any incident happen there.

-Sure. Samara, you can go if you want.

-Alright. I'll have a chat with Tamara. See you later hun'. Eli blushes. He is still shy about his relationship with Samara.

Samara arrives at the infirmery. T.J. Is there. They tchat. Samara tell her about Eli. That he is a great man. He also is great with kids. But, she have something difficult to ask. T.J. Feels it and ask:

-what is it that's bothering you Samara.

-Oh, nothing.

-Common, you can tell me. I'm a doctor. This conversation will remain strictly private if you want.

-Well, it's difficult. Eli, well, the other Eli had children 2000 years ago. He's been a wonderful father. We've been trying to have one but, it doesn't work. I think I have a problem Tam.

-Ah, I see. Well, I can run some tests if you want. I dunno if I have the equipment here but since you know more about ancient thant I do. Perhaps we can find a way to know with your help.

-Sure. Let's start then.

Eli triple checked his calculations. Rush too. It's okay. They can gate safely. Camila made up a list. Apparently, most of civilians want to go on Novus II. The ones that feel useless want to go off Destiny. Camila wants to stay. She represents the civilian authority and, she still hopes the best for Earth. She refuses to believe that Earth is no more. That just can't be. All the military is with Young. Young haven't decided yet. This might be the last opportunity for the crew to live a decent life. On a world with a blue sky. Not walled inside a million years old dying ship. Eli thinks about the past. It's time for a new beginning. Imagine what this galaxy could be in a thousand years. Human civilization scattered across an entire galaxy, united and happy. A new home, a new Earth, a new family.

The F.T.L. Jump to the dwarf is almost ended. One day left. T.J. Finished her tests on Samara. Samara is wanting. She fears what she already know. She can't be pregnant.

-Samara. I've just finished. I went through the result twice.

-It's okay Tam'. I know. I can't be pregnant.

-Actually no, you can!

-What? Really?

-Yes. I'm sure. I ran the test twice to be sure.

-But, it's impossible. We know Eli can have kids. Why else couldn't I get pregnant.

-I checked it. Your blodd signs are compatible. You ovicytes are normals. Yet I found a substance in your blood that could result in you condition. A contraceptive.

-I don't use some. We don't have means to engineer some at ou camp.

-Yet I found traces of estrogen in your blood stream. The only plausible explanation is that you ate some. Perhaps this molecule is naturally produced by a plant of an animal at your camps. But I can't say without testing sample which we do not have. But, if you don't take new estrogen, you should be able to procreate in couple months.

-Oh my god. I dunno what to say. Thank you Tamara. Thank you very much!

-You're welcome Samara.

In the dining room, T.J., Samara and Clohe are gathered. They are having a meal while their men are getting some job done. They are talking about babies. Clohe always wanted to be a mother. But let's say that having a baby aboard Destiny is out of question. They naturally all agree. Yet, Tamara feels the blues. She was pregnant. Everett would certainly had turned Destiny around if he knew his child would be safe on a planet, even not on earth. What a waste. She starts crying. Girls around try to cheer her up. But talking about babies. It's too hard. It's not fair. She cannot stand it. Clohe says:

-Tamara, it's okay. It's normal to be sad. I surely would be too. But, now that Novus ships have arrived, you'll be able to find a cure to your decease clohe cheered. Then you'll have plenty of time to raise your own child. It's just a matter of time.

-But I can't, not if I stay on this bloody ship. I cannot leave the crew without a medic. They need me.

-I'm sure we can find great doctors on Novus II that are willing to volunteer for this mission. They should be able to dial Destiny in little time. They need to prioritize. Couples months Tam, just couple months. After that you are free to leave Destiny.

-But, Everett...

-There are other good guys out there. Common, drink some tea. You'll feel better."

On the speakers, Colonel Young Annonces:

-Attention all crew. Please gather me on the Gatebridge. I need to talk to everyone onboard.

Once everyone is gathered, Young walks around hands joined:

-"You all know that we will arrive soon to the dwaarf. There we will be able to dial out to Novus II. I asked each one of you to carefully think about our mission here. Our mission is to come back home, on Earth. Unfortunately, I don't know if we will one day be able to do so. There are no Icarus type planets into our database. Earth can't be reached using the stones. For all we know we are alone. That's why, with Camila, I decided that everyone onboard will travel to Novus II. They offer us a chance of a normal life and I intend to take it. We've been aboard Destiny for 5 years now. We've done all we could. We're all exhausted. We deserve this. A new beginning. I know it will be hard. Some of you have children on Earth, lovers, families. So if you want to stay on Destiny I will allow it. I talked to Novus II governement. They're willing to help us. Some people want to join Destiny's mission. It's sacred among their beliefs. But they won't have the means to help soon. They need 2 months to build a power source big enough to provide Destiny with supplies. Everyone will walk though the Gate tomorrow. Once Novus scientists are done building the appropriate power generator, those who desire it will be granted permision to come back on Destiny. Please have your personnal effect ready. We all leave tomorrow. That would be all."

The story isn't ended at all. I wrote this chapter in couple hours today. More will be coming soon. (One chapter per week). Please, forgive my english. I'm french so I miss a bit of vocabulary. Tips would be appreciated ;)

Reviews would be appreciated too. Many thanks for reading this!


End file.
